What Would Happen if Steven Universe Existed?
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: What would happen if Steven and the Gems existed? What would be economic and social change? How will civilization be affected?


**WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF STEVEN UNIVERSE EXISTED?**

by Raleigh Daniels Jr

Alternate History can make very good fiction one of the most famous ones is a novel written by Phillip K. Dick, The Man in the High Castle. However I will not be talking about the novel nor the show. If you want to know about the novel or the show go to AlternateHistoryHub on YouTube.

Now for those who never seen the show or if this is your first time, Steven Universe is a show currently airing on the Cartoon Network, it's a coming-of-age-story told by the perspectives of the titular Steven as he learns on how to be a Crystal Gem and to protect the Earth. The show has amazing story and memorable characters with interesting lore.

What's interesting is that whenever people ever think of Steven Universe normally we don't think of it as a form of Alternate History. Many of us dismiss it as pure fantasy more like Avatar the Last Airbender.

The point I'm trying to make is what would happen in this exercise what would happen if Steven Universe and the Gems themselves actually existed? What would be the social, and economic changes if he and this alien race existed in our world? How will civilization be affected?

Well first off, let's move the Crystal Gems and Steven from their alternate Earth to our world.

The first thing we must realize is that humans have a unique history; from evolving from apes to modern humans and along the way created civilizations which rose and fell; however from what we learned if you change one small thing it affects everything else.

Okay first off in the show, it was revealed early on that the gems had been protecting mankind for thousands of years. So by including THAT in human history would have created dramatic effects in human history.

But before we go in deeper in this scenario, let's take a closer look at the legendary, Rose Quartz, the person who led the rebellion and saved Earth from becoming a Gem Colony.

If Rose existed, she would have been worshiped by human civilizations and be well respected by high authority. However this DOES not mean that wars won't exist. Look at the religions of today, Rose Quartz would be the equivalent of all the major prophets in every religion today. So it's safe to assume that if Rose existed, wars would have still occurred.

Example: in Christianity in many cultures - especially in Western powers many people consider him to be white while others considered him to black or Arab. It's safe to say that if Rose existed, she would be treated in the same light.

Flash forward to our world where Russia and West Africa exists, Canada's flag is red and white, and East Asia is not flooded, if the Crystal Gems existed in this world, it's possible to assume that our world's governments would have taken notice immediately. It would have been sanctioned off upon discovery. Beach City would have been evacuated and have been transformed into a U.S Area 51-esque military base where they use Gem technology to defend the Earth against Homeworld.

And since that the Gems have been around Earth for the past thousand years, there would have been a treaty between The Crystal Gems and the American government. Steven Universe, though if a treaty is implemented, would have been watched closely by the Federal Government.

We can also assume that back in one episode where Jasper attacked the Crystal Gems, the United States would have responded and retaliate against Homeworld. The nation would have entered DEFCON 3 and a full war would have initiated the country on full alert.

Soldiers would have been deployed and would have fired at the Giant Hand Ship controlled by Jasper. In this alternate timeline, we can see a variation of the Men in Black be born in this universe. No pun intended.

Now what about Steven Universe himself? Well in the show he is depicted as a happy, go-lucky kid being raised by three gems: Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. In this alternate timeline, he would basically be more militant. The Gems would have trained him extensively added by institutions added by the Federal Government. Basically he'll be the benign version of Eren Jaeger from Attack on Titan and Ender from Ender's Game.

And Connie? I don't know. All I know is that there's a possibility that she and Steven would have never met.

If the Gems existed humans would have advanced thousands of years both technologically and socially from our current timeline.

What do you think on what would happen if Steven Universe existed. Leave it down on the Reviews. This is Mr. Raleigh D signing out.


End file.
